Bloodbath and Beyond
by FuckYouiShipJori
Summary: I'm slipping through the cracks again. They'll never take me alive because I'm already dead and forever in your head. So won't you come with me? And taste immortality. Jade's crimson kiss is too tempting for anyone to resist. One-shot.


**In celebration of Ice Nine Kills' new song, which is great btw, I made this. To be fair it is that time of year again. Sorry, it's so short and sucky, it was a spur of the moment type thing. I own nothing!**

* * *

 ****

I haven't fed in six long days, but certainly not for lack of trying. I've had my eye on a particular brunette, my latest conquest. She's a pretty little thing with a confident attitude. And up until now she's resisted my advances, claiming that I came on too strong and that she was scared of me. But even as she's trembling beneath me, we both know that it's not fear in her eyes. Right about now as I slip my hand underneath her dress and as her eyes cloud over with lust, she's probably seeing everyone she's ever fantasied about. I kiss her neck softly at first, lulling her into a sense of security before I sink my fangs into her pulse point. Her hands claw at my back and shoulders, her screams pierce my eardrums but there's no point in her making all this noise. Her brother is gone and there's no one home but us. Her fighting is futile, I'm stronger than any human that walks this earth. I growl as my teeth dig into her neck, her blood pours out like rain as I rip out her jugular. That put an end to her struggling, she falls back limply on her bed. I pull away from her neck with her blood dripping down my chin, I spit out the chunk of meat on her floor before turning back to her and smirking down at my handy work. I nod appreciatively when I noticed that the light has left her eyes and she's just staring blankly at the ceiling.

"There's no bite as good as mine." I say smugly to myself as I rise from the bed. I frown when my ears pick up on the unmistakable thundering of a pounding fist on the front door downstairs. Rolling my eyes, I note that the young Shay's neighbors must have heard her screams and have to investigate. No matter, I'll be gone by the time the police arrive. I've been doing this for centuries-through the darkest of ages and blackest of plagues-feeding and leaving before anyone realizes that I was there. I've crossed oceans of time and caused the most unspeakable of crime, always leaving a body behind and making sure that they don't turn, I'm not going to be someone's babysitter for all eternity. I slip out of the window then make way down the fire escape and onto the street where I disappear into the safety of the shadows. All of the best trained slayer organizations hunt me but they're always one step behind, they mistake me for a man. Prince of darkness? Fuck that, I'm the king.

Slipping through the cracks again, I speed through Oregon and into California, not stopping until I'm at the doorstep of Tori Vega. She's...an old friend from my hungrier years, I don't bother knocking as I walk into the youngest Vega's house. She's sat on her velvet couch, watching that god awful _Celebrities Underwater,_ it really wazzes me off that they never drown.

"You know for the leader of a vampire exterminating agency, you sure suck at being aware of your surroundings." I say as I lean over the couch to whisper in her ear with a smirk on my lips. She jumps off of the couch and spins around with a knife held to my throat that seemed to materialize out of thin air. I simply smirk and raise an eyebrow at her, realization dawns on her and she removes the knife from my throat.

"Jade!" She hisses, punching me softly in the shoulder.

"You're not the only girl to scream my name." I drawl with a playful roll of my eyes. She responds with a less playful eye roll before coming around the couch to properly greet me. Her lips move against mine and my arms automatically encircle her familiar waist. I push her over the couch and quickly pin her down against it while pressing my knee against her center. She moans but it's quickly swallowed by my lips returning to hers. I break away to gently nip at her neck smiling as she practically melts into me, and I know I've made just about every girl melt for the fangs in my mouth but I swear it's different with Tori. I sort of have feelings for her, I guess...well, I don't have the desire to kill her unlike all the others. I think I wouldn't mind actually...

"Let me turn you." I say to her, pulling back to look at her fully and gauge her reaction. It takes her a minute to calm her heavy breathing and process the request. She chuckles lightly and shakes her head before grabbing the back of my neck and bringing me down to kiss her.

"I'm serious, won't you come with me and taste immortality?" I ask in between kisses, tracing light pecks down her jaw. She groans in frustration and pushes at my shoulders.

"Jade." She starts in a condescending tone.

"Don't think of it as damnation." I said, in an attempt to persuade her over to my way of thinking.

"I made a commitment to the organization, a promise to protect the people. I can't just go back on all of my beliefs, Jade. I could never become something as vile as a vampire...I'm sorry, Jade." Tori whispers, averting her eyes. I silently nod my head, eyebrows dug down over my nose in contemplative thought. What about me?! Don't I mean more than some stupid hunting organization! It's too bad she doesn't have a choice in this. I brace one hand against her shoulder as I bring my other wrist up to mouth. I sink my fangs into the soft flesh and take pleasure in the pain, I take my wrist away from my mouth and press it forcefully against Tori's lips. Her protests are muffled as I hold my bleeding wrist against her mouth, she tries to fight against me but I am the strongest out of the two of us. I don't remove my wrist from her lips until I'm quite sure she's swallowed some of my blood.

"Your neck is up next." I hiss at her, as I roughly grab her chin and turn her head to the side to get better access to her neck.


End file.
